


Best left unsaid

by LateNightConversations



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightConversations/pseuds/LateNightConversations
Summary: When it comes to matters of the heart, sometimes it's better to leave things unsaid.
Kudos: 5





	Best left unsaid

The knock was faint, but he knew she had heard it. With a sigh, Butch slid down the wall leaning his head back against the wall.

  
"Look, I….I'm sorry ok?"

  
It had been a picturesque day, blue skies,the kind of sunshine that warms you to your very core. Not even a hint of a cloud in the sky. 

  
He and Cassidy had gone to what they dubbed their 'special spot'. Which was just a well hidden access point to the shore of the lake back in the woods some ways behind HQ.

  
They had been like a couple of kids, laughing, joking, playing around in the water without a care in the world, until it happened. 

  
Butch wasn't sure how, one minute they were having a blast, and the next, well, Cassidy had hightailed it out of there faster than children converging on a busted pinata. 

  
He had been like a man possessed, he should have just kissed her. But no, instead he had stood there, mouth opened to say something, only to close it and start to over until he resembled a goddamn magikarp. Until finally the words came out. Those words. Those three dreaded words.

  
He should have stopped them, he intended to stop them, but instead they fell out. And now here he sat in the hallway outside his partners bedroom.

  
"Cass...I shouldn't have said it I know...but the truth is I do lo…"

  
The door swung open, Cassidy, her hair still damp from the lake, glared down at him.

  
"Dont. Dont you dare say it again."

  
"But...I"

  
"Shut up! I'm not done."

  
Butch let his gaze drop to the floor.

  
"My dad used to say it. That didnt stop him from walking away from our family. My mom used to say it and that didnt stop her from getting remarried and sending me off to that insufferable boarding school…"

  
Butch thought for a moment about interjecting that was much more due to the fact that she was an unruly teenager, but he knew well enough not to open that can of worms.

  
"I...I guess what I'm saying is…. You're not them. You've always had my back… and I dont want to hear that...not from you. Not now."

  
Butch arched a brow, and patted the floor next to himself. Cassidy sat beside him with a sigh.

  
"Not now eh? Well I guess we've got all the time in world, cuz I'm not going anywhere."

  
He slid an arm around her back and Cassidy leaned into him. 

  
"Thanks."

  
Butch let his chin rest atop her damp hair.

  
"Hey Cass?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"We're good yeah?"

  
"Yeah."

  
The afternoon sun was wearing down, though a sliver came through the window, warming the pair further beyond the shared body heat.

  
"Ya know, for what it's worth. I'm glad you know."

  
Cassidy nuzzled closer into his side.

  
"Me too."

  
Butch smirked, placing the smallest kiss to the top of her head.

  
"Perfect."


End file.
